With the continuing evolution of computer systems, there is an increasing demand for greater storage density. But, as storage density increases, problems associated with signal dependent noise and interference increase. To detect data in the presence of signal dependent noise, detectors typically employ complex schemes such as modifying the Euclidean branch metric to compensate for the noise and adaptively computing channel statistics. Other detectors have used a post-processor based on a model of the channel.